Sensors organized into hierarchies are used in a variety of real-world environments. For example, a data center may include a number of server computing devices, or servers, arranged in racks within locations spread around the world. The servers may each be equipped with sensors that monitor the air temperature inlet into the server and the air temperature exhausted from the server. The servers are organized within a hierarchy in that the servers may be organized by location, and within each location, by rack. Other examples of hierarchical sensors include sensors that detect stock prices of stocks organized by sectors, company size, and/or geographical location, as well as geo-spatial sensors that detect various earth conditions, such as barometric pressure, air temperature, and so on.